Seekers
Descriptions Seekers are an organisaton of Hadiean scouts, commandos or spies. There is a purpose to their name, Hadieans Seekers are re-known for always seeking something out, whether it is to kill someone, whether it is to extract information or causing havoc behind enemy lines. They are very good at what they do, from killing with their bear hands, to extracting information the Hadiean kind of way! There are different styles for different Seekers, some like wearing heavy armour, some like ligh weight armour and some like spadex armour. Some like wearin helmets with painted tattos, some like wearig helmets with a big skull on the front, some like night vision goggles, and some don't care. Origins The seekers were originally a simple, small down town gang, who seeked nothing but mischeif. They mostly seeked out the rich, their popular choice was the Gladitorians when they took control of Coloseuss, before the rebelion. However the most famous and well known part of their history is when they found their greatest leader, Lilith Blackborn. Lilith Blackborn She is a danger to all regiments, her name is the black cancer that eats away at the bravery of even the greatest veterans. She is known for using her hands as a weapon, creeping through terrain without making a single atom of noise. She has the stealth of a panther and the evil of the devil itself. She is a very beautiful and anyone who has been hypnotized by her has walked in to the jaws of death. People believe that this woman is so evil, that if she died, not even hell would offer a place for her tainted soul. She is the main leader of all Seekers, and the most respected Seeker leader at the same time. She was discovered as an abandoned child left for dead, the Seeker gang thought that they could raise her in to "the family", and so they did. Her name was given to her by the gang members She got her last name Blackborn because she was found underground, and dying. She flew through the ranks as she lived through the ages of growing up. She was the master at stealing Gladitiorian currency and making a Gladitorian superior trip over infront of his superiors and those he commanded. No one ever claimed revenge on her, justice is too slow for her. When she had eliminated all gang members challenging her leadership, she decided to kill the Gladitorian Emperor Favalcon I as her first task as gang leader. Every gang member played their part, all who refused were killed by Lilith's bare hands. "Kill from the dark, be the actors of the enemy and do what we were born to do! KILL THE INVADER AND ALL HIS SLAVES!!" -Lilith Blackborn's words before the mission of killing Favalcon I In the battlefield Ever since the Hadiean's idea of warfare, they have turned from a gang in to a group of commandos. Lead by Lilith Blackborn, the Seekers are a deadly organisation, and a well feared one too!